User blog:Phyrrus362/MOCBLOGGAGE OF EPIC PROPORTIONS!!! pt 2
Skipping intros FTW MOCs!!! Asgard file:Asgard (1).jpg file:Asgard (2).jpg file:Asgard (3).jpg file:Asgard (4).jpg file:Asgard (5).jpg file:Asgard (6).jpg file:Asgard (7).jpg file:Asgard (8).jpg file:Asgard (9).jpg file:Asgard (10).jpg|Face to face with his Demon side... file:Asgard (11).jpg file:Asgard (12).jpg file:Asgard (13).jpg Asgard is up first! I made a HUGE revamp of him a few days ago! He is fully custom, and pretty epic, If I do say so myself. :P His forearms were built to be similar to Dark Phyrrus's, but I changed the design and flipped the armour. And don't worry, Dark Phyrrus is next! His crotch design goes to CallanLoF. Dark Phyrrus file:Dark Phyrrus v3 (1).jpg file:Dark Phyrrus v3 (2).jpg file:Dark Phyrrus v3 (3).jpg file:Dark Phyrrus v3 (4).jpg file:Dark Phyrrus v3 (5).jpg file:Dark Phyrrus v3 (6).jpg file:Dark Phyrrus v3 (7).jpg file:Dark Phyrrus v3 (8).jpg file:Dark Phyrrus v3 (9).jpg file:Dark Phyrrus v3 (10).jpg|BEHOLD! TEH EPIC GUNBLADE! file:Dark Phyrrus v3 (11).jpg file:Dark Phyrrus v3 (12).jpg file:Dark Phyrrus v3 (13).jpg You know the saying "Save the best for last?"Well, I decided to screw that! Here's what is probably my best MOC ever, at least, im my opinion he is. Here's Dark Phyrrus! He's also been completely revamped! I scrapped his old design because, let's be honest, it sucked arse. This one is MUCH better! He's taller, has a heartlight, a good colour scheme, an epic new weapon, and fully custom! His basic body design goes to Adam Toh of MOGpages/Ajtnzer of YT, although, I tweaked it a bit. His first sword design also goes to the aforementioned MOCist. His second weapon goes to L. Nguyen of MOCpages. For the record, HE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE DYSTRAX!!! If you don't know what i'm talking about, then good. Phyrrus file:Phyrrus (1).jpg file:Phyrrus (2).jpg file:Phyrrus (3).jpg file:Phyrrus (4).jpg file:Phyrrus (5).jpg file:Phyrrus (6).jpg file:Phyrrus (7).jpg file:Phyrrus (8).jpg file:Phyrrus (9).jpg file:Phyrrus (10).jpg file:Phyrrus (11).jpg file:Phyrrus (12).jpg file:Phyrrus (13).jpg Here's the newest version of my self-MOC, Phyrrus! This is my favorite form of him so far. He's fully custom, has my first custom torso with a bendable waist and has epic custom weapons! He's gone back to his old, golden armour-less form, so his colours changed back to Metru red and Keetorange/yellow. His new weapons are twin fire chakrams, and, as you can see in the pictures, they are made entirely out of the little system flame pieces. It's extremely annoying trying to get him to hold them, but it's worth it. His body design was inspired by an adaptation of Toa Kyler's body design I made a few weeks ago. However, the one I'm using is 100% mine! Credit for his upper leg design goes to the aforementioned Adam Toh. Man, I sure do use a lot of his stuff! D: Kolrorkarr file:Kolrorkarr (1).jpg file:Kolrorkarr (2).jpg file:Kolrorkarr (3).jpg file:Kolrorkarr (4).jpg file:Kolrorkarr (5).jpg file:Kolrorkarr (6).jpg file:Kolrorkarr (7).jpg file:Kolrorkarr (8).jpg file:Kolrorkarr (9).jpg Do any of you remember that horrible MOC I had back when I first joined? You know, the guy with an unoriginal name and bad design? Cad Bane. Well, I gave him a new name and a new build! I've also officially begun considering him a Rotaxian. When I made him, I gave him the hat because he was slightly based off of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars character, Cad Bane. I didn't know there was a whole race of people who wore those hats. Anyways, I kept the hate because I like it, and it looks good on him IMO. Most of his design is not mine, in fact, none of it is. :( This is not the last you'll see of him, you'll see him again when I give him my own custom parts. Time to give credit to those who deserve it... Credit for body, lower arms, and swords: Adam Toh. Credit for upper limbs: Devon P of MOCpages. Karzahn file: Karzahn (1).jpg file: Karzahn (2).jpg file: Karzahn (3).jpg file: Karzahn (4).jpg file: Karzahn (5).jpg file: Karzahn (6).jpg file: Karzahn (7).jpg file: Karzahn (8).jpg file: Karzahn (9).jpg file: Karzahn (10).jpg file: Karzahn (11).jpg file: Karzahn (12).jpg file: Karzahn (13).jpg file: Karzahn (14).jpg file: Karzahn (15).jpg file: Karzahn (16).jpg file: Karzahn (17).jpg file: Karzahn (18).jpg|This was taken before I built the new Phyrrus. file: Karzahn (19).jpg|This was taken before I built the new Phyrrus. Now let's see if any of you remember my OTHER horrible MOC, Karzahn. I don't believe you've seen him since my first blog, so let's call this a fresh start, shall we? I didn't go for custom designs on this MOC, so no credit is needed to give to anyone. Lewa file:Lewa (1).jpg file:Lewa (2).jpg file:Lewa (3).jpg file:Lewa (4).jpg file:Lewa (5).jpg|Windfly! file:Lewa (6).jpg|Custom head! :D file:Lewa (7).jpg Here's a Toa Lewa revamp I made for a contest on MOCpages. He was more of an experiment, than a real MOC. I was experimenting with custom heads and custom bodies with bendable waists. This MOC is what led to the Phyrrus you see above. Ichigo file:Ichigo (1).jpg file:Ichigo (2).jpg file:Ichigo (3).jpg file:Ichigo (4).jpg file:Ichigo (5).jpg file:Ichigo (6).jpg file:Ichigo (7).jpg file:Ichigo (8).jpg file:Ichigo (9).jpg file:Ichigo (10).jpg file:Ichigo (11).jpg file:Ichigo (12).jpg file:Ichigo (13).jpg file:Ichigo (14).jpg file:Ichigo (15).jpg file:Ichigo (16).jpg file:Ichigo (17).jpg file:Ichigo (18).jpg file:Ichigo (19).jpg file:Ichigo (20).jpg file:Ichigo (21).jpg file:Ichigo (22).jpg|Hooray! Crappy Photoshop skills FTW!!! file:Ichigo (23).jpg|This was taken before I built the new Phyrrus. file:Ichigo (24).jpg|Hooray! MOAR crappy Photoshop skills FTW! People who watch/read Bleach should recognize this pose Here's another MOC I made for a contest on MOCpages! Kurosaki Ichigo- Vasto Lorde form from the epic anime/manga Bleach. The contest isn't over yet, but from what the judges have told me, I have a good chance of winning! :D His design is 100% mine, however, his body is slightly based off of that of the old Serrakaan. I apologize if certain parts of the picture are hard to see. He has an all-black sword and it blends in with the black mat he's on. Self-MOC Trio (1).jpg|My three self-MOCs Self-MOC Trio (2).jpg|Battling Self-MOC Trio (3).jpg|Epic trio shot :D Other News Storyline News READ THIS! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!!! Well, a while back, I said that I'd be starting to actually write a story. However, things have changed. Like Ids, I feel like writing is something I have to force myself to do, and I'm not even very good at it. Also like him, when I sit down and tell myself to write something, I "feel as if it were chore, and pass it off." Therefor, I have concluded that I am done writing until further notice. However, this does not mean I am leaving. This simply means I am taking an indefinite hiatus from writing. I may or may not return to writing once I've developed a like for writing and/or become talented in the art of constructing a story. Jman98 and I also discussed combining our storylines once, and if that happens, then I will attempt to return to writing. Until then, CBW will be a place for showing my MOCs, getting feedback, and updating you guys on important news. YouTube News For those of you who do not know, I have a YouTube account. I haven't done much with it, however, depending on how things go, I may or may not step back into the world of stop-motion. So here's a fighting test I made:300px|right|I suggest watching the video on YouTube, or fullscreening it here. You'll be able to see it much better. I will be making more tests to show a little of what my stop-motion skills are like. Please give feedback on the test video! Well, that's all I can think of for now. This is Phyrrus362, signing off... maroon green blue purple silver >The maroon green blue purple silver >Copycat maroon green blue purple silver >MOCist Crib.To.Coffin 10:34, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts